Edwin Jarvis
|affiliation = British Armed Forces (formerly) |tv series ='' Agent Carter'' |comic = Iron Man 2: Public Identity |actor = James D'Arcy |status = Deceased}} Edwin Jarvis was the butler and trusted ally of Howard Stark, and helped Peggy Carter in her mission of clearing his master's name. Over the years he served as a support figure during the childhood of Tony Stark. Biography Early Life and Military Career Edwin Jarvis joined the British Armed Forces and became an to a general. On one of the general's journeys over Europe, Jarvis met Anna, a girl of Jewish descent who was working in a hotel in Budapest, Hungary. He also met Howard Stark, a wealthy American inventor and businessman, and they became good friends.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide World War II When World War II broke out, Jarvis was still serving as the general's aide. The general had several letters of transit that could secure Anna's safety from the Nazis, but the general refused to sign them. Jarvis stole one of the letters and forged the general's signature. The scandal that ensued when the forgery was discovered caused the accusation of treason for Jarvis. Luckily for him, Howard Stark, who had some unfinished business with the general, used his influence to not only save Jarvis from court martial, but also secure Anna's safety. Jarvis was dishonorably discharged from the British Army, but he and Stark became quick and loyal friends soon after. Eventually, Jarvis and Anna married and relocated to the United States, where Jarvis became Stark's butler. Working with Peggy Carter Late Night Phone Calls Edwin Jarvis was tasked with assisting Peggy Carter in finding the document that had the formula for molecular Nitramene, an invention created by Howard Stark but was stolen. When Carter found an active bomb of the chemical in La Martinique, she called Jarvis for advice. He was busy preparing dinner for his wife Anna and disliked being disturbed, but he helped Carter nonetheless with Stark's notes to defuse the bomb. The next morning, Edwin lied to Anna, telling her that he was evicting a woman from Howard Stark's Penthouse apartment; in reality, he was in L&L Automat helping Carter deal with the death of her roommate, before they went to see Anton Vanko on leads toward who could have weaponized the nitramene. Arriving at the Roxxon Refinery, Jarvis was told to stay with the car as Carter investigated. By following directions he saved her from the implosion of the nitramene that turned the factory into a wrecked mass. Later he called Stark, telling him that Carter suspected nothing. Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Wanting to Help More Because she did not have a place to stay, Jarvis gave Peggy Carter a tour of Howard Stark's Penthouse apartment and told her that she could stay; Carter refused, citing that it would be a conflict of interest with her being a Strategic Scientific Reserve Agent and him being under suspicion of being a traitor. However, Jarvis showed her the bedroom and this tempted Carter enough to stay for a rest. Carter told Jarvis that she was going to investigate the Daisy Clover Milk Factory for the Nitramene using the Vita-Ray Detector; he wanted to assist and asked her many questions on her methods. Jarvis was eventually put out. Later, Jarvis was told to dispose of the car that he and Carter used at the Roxxon Refinery; her colleagues were researching the place. Jarvis left the car in Hoboken with its keys inside. After picking up Carter from the L&L Automat, Jarvis took her to Cedar Grove, New Jersey to see what connection the milkman Sheldon McFee had to the implosive chemical. Jarvis insisted on helping, but Carter wanted him to leave; she was surprised when Jarvis disabled the Daisy Clover milk truck to prevent Leet Brannis from escaping her. Armed with a shotgun, Jarvis tried to shoot the man in the Green Suit when he ambushed Carter, Brannis, and him. When Carter told Brannis to drive over the edge of the road into a body of water, Jarvis leapt from the truck with the others. He landed on Brannis. Hearing sirens, Jarvis insisted that he and Carter flee.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Fleetmaster Driver Stark Industries Jarvis made the food for a meeting between Howard Stark and Anton Vanko. After the death of Howard, he raised Tony until his death. In his honor, Tony named the artificial intelligence he developed J.A.R.V.I.S. (Just A Rather Very Intelligent System).Iron Man 2: Public Identity Abilities *'Engineer': *'Physician': Relationships Family *Anna Jarvis - Wife Allies *Howard Stark † - Master *Maria Stark † - Mistress *Tony Stark - Master and Former Ward *Anton Vanko † *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Peggy Carter - Friend **Roger Dooley **Jack Thompson **Daniel Sousa *Angie Martinelli - Waitress Enemies *Leviathan **Leet Brannis † **Green Suit † **Ivchenko *Jerome Zandow † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Edwin Jarvis continued to serve as the butler of Tony Stark, eventually becoming the butler of the Avengers. *The combination of candlelight and rain makes Jarvis a sound sleeper. *Jarvis has the very obvious tell of rubbing his ear when he lies. *Jarvis had the role of dismissing Howard Stark's flings the morning after; Pepper Potts had a similar role for Tony Stark. Behind the Scenes *Edwin Jarvis was not present in Iron Man because of the similarities between him and Batman's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. *Edwin Jarvis' role in Agent Carter was first announced under the name Edward Hutchins, until it was confirmed that the character was actually Edwin Jarvis. References External Links * * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:British Armed Forces Officers